User talk:Liberal-Computer893
--Liberal- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 21:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :What vandalism have i done? Computer891 21:48, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nothing, I'll talk to Elassint, it's probably creating socks Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 21:49, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Homosexuality I though I'd address this here as it doesn't seem to be a problem for the Homosexuality article. # Homosexuality does not spread STDs. Homosexuals do, as a result of their supposed immorality and lack of (ahem) sexual protection, as it were. # There is no evidence to suggest it is a disorder instead of a mental preference that results from a severe alteration of the brain (as a result of whatever). That is indisputable regardless of whether it's natural or not. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 21:57, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Your gay friend Has this gay friend been trying to talk you into doing sexual things you don't want to do? If he has tell a kind adult.Liberal-Barbara Shack 05:28, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :No, he is suffering from a mental illness. I'm trying to be supportive about it and I hope he goes into rehab soon. --'Computer891' 10:50, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :LOL Liberal-AJUK talk 08:57, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::I might be stupid in that you are a parodist or a sock of some user here but this is the last straw. Please do not use circumstantial evidence to try to conclusively prove a broad point. Second, the premise of your gay friend is dubious at best. You are posting this story on a wiki and we have no way of knowing if you're telling the truth. Liberal-Savvy 15:26, 17 April 2008 (EDT) On your user page you say you have broken up with this friend. If one friend wants sex and the other doesn't the friendship rarely works. That applies whether the friends are same sex or opposite sex. Please try and be gentle with him when you break up. I wasn't as gentle as I should have been earlier this week when you got banned. I'm sorry. Please try and be more gentle than I was. Tell him firmly that you don't want to be friends with him any more. Tell him in a way that doesn't hurt.Liberal-Barbara Shack 15:42, 17 April 2008 (EDT) I moved the comment to your talk page. :No, I have not been brainwashed. It is you who has been brainwashed. --'Computer891' 10:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) You and Ryan please try and leave each other alone.Liberal-Barbara Shack Are you from as Christian family and homeschooled?Liberal-Barbara Shack 11:30, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :I knew you would ask that, you think if someone rightfully thinks that Homosexuality is a mental disorder he must be a redneck. You could say I'm in a Christian family, but I'm not homeschooled. --'Computer891' 11:52, 15 April 2008 (EDT) There are many gay men in places like San Francisco who are happy the way they are. They feel good about themselves and they feel good about their boyfriends. Gay people who go into therapy often end up less happy than they were. At the end of it they are still gay but feel bad about themselves.Liberal-Barbara Shack 12:06, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :So they are happy because they are mentally ill? --'Computer891' 09:25, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Here's what could happen to your friend if he goes into therapy.Liberal-Barbara Shack 12:28, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Obviously he went to a bad therapy class. There are good therapys out there, he needs to see one of them to get rid of his disorder. --'Computer891' 09:25, 16 April 2008 (EDT) I fear there are no good therapy groups. They are all bad. A few gay people can change but most can't. Gay men are happy with their boyfriends. Using condoms can protect against HIV. Gay women are happy with their girlfriends. There's no reason why they should change.Liberal-Barbara Shack 10:39, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Bullshit. Homosexuality is a mental illness that causes people to live very harmful lifestyles. Some people live such lifestyles against their will because the media tells them to or because of peer pressure. Sometimes such people go into therapy and become normal. Some people are so delusional they are willing to believe that homosexuality is perfectly natural, like my EX-best friend. Pity him. Computer891 15:03, 17 April 2008 (EDT) I feel sorry for you I feel sorry for you because you are living in ignorance. :No, it is you who is living in ignorance if you are dumb enough to believe that homosexuality is natural. For that reason I feel sorry for you --'Computer891' 13:39, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::I'm sorry mate, but there is NO way you can convince us homosexuality is disorder. Quite frankly you're wasting your time. --Liberal-Ryan 02:35, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::I guess maybe I am wasting my time. After all, its very hard to convince people who refuse to believe the truth to come to terms with the truth. Computer891 14:56, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I think you're angry at the gay media and not at us. A mental disorder is something in the brain that causes people to hurt, or something like that. If it is your contention that homosexuality is simply a disorder that people are brainwashed into thinking is good than taht is completely rediculous. Liberal-Savvy 15:11, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Just leave Taken back The title says it all. Go away. Taken back --Liberal-Ryan 19:39, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Look, how about I say this. If you agree not to go around and only voicing your beliefs and instead contributing to articles neutrally, I'll get the admins to "step back" a bit. --Liberal-Ryan 19:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::I get it. You want me to shut up and edit like a normal user. :::Not really, you can still voice your opinion, that's fine I guess, but basically edit other stuff too. --Liberal-Ryan 19:47, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I would just like to point out that it is a proven fact that homosexuality is a mental disorder. Liberal-Computer893 19:51, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It really may be a mental disorder, one thing to think about however is the fact that if it is, homosexuals still act normal. It could be a disorder, just one that does not make one "crazy" so to speak. --Liberal-Ryan 19:55, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I guess one could call that true. However, it may cause higher levels or certain STDS that do cause one to become crazy, such as Syphilis. Liberal-Computer893 20:00, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I guess so, however I'm thinking it wouldn't be too much higher than any other form of relationship. --Liberal-Ryan 20:05, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thats where your wrong. At a recent study in Shoreland (Chicago's gay center) 551 out of 1,000 people have at least one STD Liberal-Computer893 20:12, 18 April 2008 (EDT)